mortal love a death note story
by xXWinterDreamsXx
Summary: lxoc. please read i tried my best with this story. it has and oc but shes not a mary sue. she gets asked to help with the kira case but what happens when she starts to feel something more (spoiler: she dies)
1. zoelee meets l

the rain poured down over the briks of the house that was my home. it was wammys orpanage. it was a lonely place were kids go when there parents are dead and noone cares about them and it was the place that i would be staying at for the next two years because i was sixteen. the landscape outside was grey adn boring, and ther was no sound coming from the room that i was in. everything was silent and i felt like crying but there was nobody there to comfort me i stood up and walked out of the room and went to the stairs. i passed a guy called mello on the way he had blonde hair and big blue eyes. he has a best friend matt. he has red hair and brown eyes that look green if you looked at them in the light. he wore a striped tshirt and mello always wore leather so they were like opposites.

i walked outo onto the grass. it was still raining and the rain came down and pierced my skin like knives it was painful but it was also beautiful. later that morning i went to class. our teacher, geroge was standing at the front giving a lecture and trying to teach us stuff but i kept getting distrated by looking out the window. ther was a man who was walking across it who had black hair and his white shirt was hanging loosly off his body which was thin. i felt my heart beat faster as i stared at him

"mello" i said as we left the class room and he looked at me as his friend matt waited. "who was that guy walking across the grounsd earlier"

"i didnt see anyone" he replied to me. a guy who had white hair walked passed then "hey near" mello said. him and near hated each other because near always beat him. "did you see anyone outside the window in class today.." near shook his head. i sighed then said "oh well. it doesnt matter. thanks anyway mello." mello nodded. "no worries." then he punched near and shot him.

i walked outside. i didnt worry abot going to the next class. it was sunnier now and i wondered if i would see that person with the black hair again. i sat down under a tree and listened as the bell rung a short distanse away. every day was the same.

"hi" i suddenly heard someone say. i turned around to stare at who it was. it was the man from before. he lookd a lot different up so close. his eyes were rimmed with dark shadows and he looked unhealthy like you could poke him and he would fall over.

"hi i said. i didnt know what else to say. my cheeks were feeling like they were on fire and i genstured my hand for him to sit on the fountain beside me.

"z isn't it?" he asked. i nodded. i wondered how he had known my alias. z was short for zeolee wynter vio'let. it was my real middle name that my mother gave to me. i didn't remember my first one anymore.

"who are you" i said back. he looked at me thoughtfully and then he stared up at the sky. i could tell that he was sad like me. "im L"

the words echoed in my mind i couldnt believe that it was really L beside me. i stared at him with my grey eyes that were like his but lighter and flecked with purple like the sunset but not as round. i really wanted to kiss him.

"z would you like to help me solve a case" he asked. i noded slowly. i wanted to. more than anything i wanted to get away from this place. "it might involve risking your life." "thats okay theres nothing that i have to live for anymore. both my parents are dead. theres no one else who would care about me if i died." "i feel the same way." it was silent between us and then he stood up and held out his hand to help me stand up too but then someone shouted out "hey ryusaki!" we both turned at the same time and it was...

a.n sorry that i left a cliffhanger but i decided to leave it as a suprise. i will be updating as much as i can but sorry if its a bit slow i promise to try my best. i hope you like my oc. please leave a review if you like. bye.


	2. ZOELEE GETS KIDNAPPED!

we turned around and it was near. he was okay even though that hed beeen shot, he was just limping a bit when he ran and he he a bandaid on his leg. "zoelee" he saed "did you see that mello shot me" "yeah" i replied " oh ryusaki i wanted to talk to you." i looked at L who near was talking to. why was he calling him ryusaki? "its because i try to keep my ideneity a secret outside" he said then nodded at near. "what is it" "well i um," "what is it near? i said. the coulds were coming over to be grey again like the premonotion that something bad was going to happen. i wrappped my arms around myself and it was sudenly hard to breathe. this often happened when i felt sad and overwhelemed like everything would be swept away by a harsh wind of sadness."everyones dressing up in cosplay and they decided that the theme was going to be naruto."

i suddenly broke down cryinng. L and near stared at me. "zoelee?" i lifted my head up. "naruto was the last thing that i watched with my family before they weree murdered." "oh zoelee please dont cry." he said. near came up and hugged me. "thanks near" "but didn;t naruto only come out in the last few years." youre right" i replied in thoughtful "sorry it must have been another anime" "i will go as sasuke" said L. i blushed imagining L dressed up as sakuke. he must have seen me blush because then he laughed. "and after we do that we are going to japan and will try to find a man called kira." "but isn't that a girls name?" i asked. he beought out a lollipop from his pocket and sucked on it. "its not his real name its just an alias, like L. do you know what an alias is z?" i nodded. "its just like how people call me z." L stared at me amazed at how smart i was. i was the smartest person that he had probably ever seen. "yes thats right" when i was back in the bedroom i put my cosplay on. i was sakura. she has shoulder length light pink hair and greeen eyes. i dyed them so that they matched and met mello in the hall. he wasn't wearing any cosplay because he only ever wears leather. "hey zoelee" he said. he was the only person other than near who i had told my ral name. "hi mello." i saw L sitting by himself and then another girl went up to talk to him.

he was dressed like sasuke but he was still acting like L. i walked over and he saw me. "oh z. this is light." "huh?" i said. there wasnt anyone at teh orphanage called that. i looked at teh person who was standing there beside me. he had bruwn hair and choloate coloured eyes that were warm and evil handsome. he held out his hand for me to shake. "hi i'm light. and you are?" "oh, im zoelee i said but you can call me z" "interesting" he said nodding. "are you two friends?" i asked. "you could say that we are.. more than friends." he said. i blinked at him. what did he mean by that. he seemed really smart."oh okay. thats awesome." L coughed. "light, could you please get me a soda." he said and light went to get it straight away. "he seems nice." i said. "thank you." it was awkward for some reason and i didnt know why. across the hall i could see matt walking up to mello then when he thought that no one else was looking he kissed him quickly on the lips. they must have been really good friends. "hey L can we go to japan now" i asked. "sure."

we went to japan and stayed in this hotel. i had a whole suite to myself adn light and L had another one. i sighed werily with exhaustion and put my suitcase on my bed then threw my body down on it. i could feel my back hurting and i closed my eyes. i wondered what this kira case would be about. then i heard a knock on the door. z opened it and she looked out it was a girl with blonde hair and pigtails. "um hi" i said. she was realy pretty and was dressed up like a french maid outfit. i think that she was a lesbian or a model . "hi are you zoelee wynter vio'let?" she asked. i nodded then she put a bag over my head and everything went dark. i couldnt see so i kicked and yelled out hoping that L could hear me and she dragged me away and shoved me in the back of some kind of truck. "where are you taking me i screamed. she laughed coldly then turned around before she started to drive. "thats a suprise my darling."

a.n sorry to leave another cliffhanger. hey why didnt anyeone review last time. i have a beta reda to help me with the next chapter thanks


	3. misa

**an** thanks Miranda for telling me where to put the paragraphs you really helped a lot huny x and GrandTheftAutum i never said that L and zoelee are friends yet ;) i know that there a bit ooc but it is fan fiction and im realy trying hard. also naruto is a very sad anime so i wanted it to represent the ddepressing feelings that zoelee would have gone throught. k? thanks :)

when i opened my eyes i couldnt see anything it was because misa had put a blindfold on me. it was blue and had pink hearts on it but the trim was blak and gothic like her outfit. it didnt go with my sakura cosplay at all and i was still wearing it because we didnt have time to change befre we went to japan. suddenly i could see.

"were here" she said "oh i just noticed taht you have pink hair! thats so cute!"

"um thanks" i said blushing. "my hairs usually black though becaause its the colour of sadness." the room was really hot and i heard something that echoed in it like a heavy fan that was spinning. "what am i doing here misa?" i said. i suddenly realised that i didnt know what was going on. "you're here because i can't tell you the reason yet. but first of all lets have a tea party." i shrugged. "okay."

we had a tea party and shinee were there too. they were all really cute, but i had only left wammys not that long ago and i was already partying and talking to boys. how could i ever explain that to L too if we ever started dating soon. i suddenly was really afriad, and sat down in a chair away from everyone but misa walked up to me. "are you okay zoelee?" she said. i shrugged. i felt really bad. she had gone to all this trouble of having a party and even though she kdnapped me she was the best friend that i ever had. "i'm okay. i just really miss L.'

"oh..." it was really quiet adn then she kissed me. i pulled away and then looked at her in confusion but before I could say anything an old guy walked in and his face was red like anger. "misa anane what are you doing kissing zoelee? we told you that we only had to test if she was kira, not a lesbain or bi-sexual." misa blushed a lot. "sorry Watary i just really like zoelee." i blushed too, it was so awkward i hoped that L wasn't watching on surveillance. Watary tutted adn then he grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room to a car that was a limo and black outside. L was sitting in there and he was blushing too so I knew that he had seen on the surveillance. i was so embaressed. "um, hi." i said.

"hi."

We drove to headquarters in quiet and when we got there Light put on the jug to make some coffee and we all sat down to start solving the kira case. there were also other guys there too who were japanese and they looked at me weirdly because probably i was still in my cosplay/ i went to the bathroom and took it all off and changed into some of L's clothes. when i went back out again L was staring at me. i thought maybe it was because that he liked me.

"do you like me L?" I asked suddenly and he stopped staring and did some work again. "that's not relevant to the kira case, zoelee. but... yes i do. a little bit."he admitted. i felt so happy inside. i hadn't been this happy ever since he had asked me to help with the case and i had seen him out the window. i blushed and started typing some stuff into google like 'who is kira', but then i felt a hand tap my shoulder. it was light. his bruwn evil handsome eyes were even more evil than before. a wave of fear like a tsuanmi washed over me and i blinked scared. "Z, we need to talk." he pulled me away into a room and shut the door.


	4. SOMETHING HAPENS

Light pulled me into the room. I could tell that he was angry about something. suddenly he threw a lamp onto the floor and i jumped and huddled onto the couch scared then L walked in the room to see what was going on. I think that he was worried. "lightkun," he said "what are you doing?" then he saw the smashed lamp and mumbled "ninety six per cent." light flipped his hair then pointed at me. "she was trying to hit on you. she's going to be a hinderance to the kira case." i started crying. i could tell that light hated me, but i really just wanted to help. "im sorry light i just want to help catch kira, or are you angry because you are kira?" he looked at me then blushed. "im not kira!" he stormed out of the room and slammed the door and me and L were alone. "hi" i said. "hi." it was really awkward again. then he said "do you eat strawberry shortcake?" i nodded. it was my favorite. "would you like to join me in eatinng some?" okay."

i got off the sofa then we went out of the room and walked to the kitchen. watary was in there too, he was cutting a cake into pieces and he had a green apron on that had white and brown spots on it and his hair was grey and old. "oh L, zoelee would you like some cake?" he asked. we both nodded and took a seat. we ate some cake and then matsuda said "that was relly delicious watary, thanks!" waraty smiled like a grandfather. "you're welcome matsuda."

when the day was over we all went to bed. i went to the suite that was downstairs for me and L and Light went to their rooms and the other guys all went home. i closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep. i was so happy. everything was so perfect i even got to share some cake with L. but i wondered why light had been so suspcius like that before. I sighed smally and my eyes opened. i couldnt sleep. suddenly though i could see something standing beside my bed. it looked like... a shinigami! i screamed in fright but then it put a hand over my mouth and told me "shhhhh". i blinked and nodded to let it know that i wouldnt scream then she took her hand away which was bony and covered in purple feathers. her eyes were fluro pink like glowing orbs of pinkness and then she said...

"zoelee wynter vio'let i need to tell you that your father sent me here."

i gasped. "my father. but i'm an orphan?"

"yes... but you see... you are a shinigami princess"

i fainted from suprise.


	5. A date

hi i can't remember what happened in the last chapter so L and zoelee are going out on a date now, k? thanks! I also got some help from Mandy again, thanks mandy! You are the best x

* * *

Zoelee and L were at the cinema's and it was really crowded like a mountain of ants that all wanted to see a movie but they were wearing jeans and stuff, and they were also people. L had a bag of colored sugar popcorn and he was looking around to see what theatre they were in. The were going to see Saw IV because Zoelee was an emo if you hadn't guessed already and L was used to seeing blood and it would help him understand criminals and biology and stuff.

"I think that it's ovre here." He said and I followed him to where he was. Suddenly, I saw Light and Misa! They were at teh same cinema too. I blushed when I saw misa again, she was wearing this super kawaii outfit that was black and purple and had buttons all over teh skirt. Light had her arms around her protectively and pushed me away from her out of jealous. "Oh, hi zoelee" he said. Then he looked at L. "Are you seeing the new Saw movie too?"

"Yes" L replied, nodding "it was supposed to be a date between me and Zoelee. We're going out now by the way."

"Oh,

"Hey!" Misa said. "Why don't we have a double date? I'll sit next to Zoelee!" i blushed again, and L looked like anger on his face.

"What's wrong L?" she said. "Are you being protective of her or something? You know that I wont kiss her again especially if you are dating now and anyway Light would probably kill my with his death note if i ever cheated anyway."

L raised an eye brow suspiciosly. "What do you mean 'death note?"

Misa covered her hand over her mouth quickly and then smiled, pulling on L and Light's arms so that they had to follow her and they did because she was super kawaii. I sighed and decided to follow them.

The movie was ddepressing and scary and violent and the audience was crining and even screamed in some parts, but me and L were calm the whole way through. when it finished we made out then we went back to head quarters, but... we had to keep our relationship a secret! Because matsuda was secretly in love with me too and i didnt want to hurt him and make him jump off a building like he tried to before when Misa rejected him at a super model party. It was really awkward..

"Zoelee, could you pass me that pile of papers?" L asked. I passed them to him. "Thank you." He replied.

I sighed sadly, it was really hard not to kiss him all the time but I think that Matsuda was growing suspicious. He would look over at me and L and ball his hands into fists like he wanted to murder ssomething and i got scared after seeing Saw, what if he turned into a serial killer adn killed me?

"Matsudakun, are you okay?" I asked. He turned the other way in anger and mumbled "fine." but i could tell that he wasn't./ He was really angry.

"Okay..." Then the door bell rang, it was...

Beyond Birthday! but i thought that it was L and then i looked back at ryussaki in confusion. "huh? What's going on?" i said. Then BB grabbed me and he kidnapped me. it was the second time that i got kidnapped since i came to japan! he put a blindfold on me that was made from a bloody handerchief and i was so scared, then he threw me onto the back of a motor cycle which was mello's from teh orphanage that he was stolen and drove away. it was black with red and silver stipes that glistened in the sunlight and the engine roared like an angry shark. it was so frightening but also kind of romantic because he looked like L only he was more emo but still i felt bad because he wasnt L and i liked L because he wasnt emo and all other emos apart from me are lame and suck except Earnest Hemmingway who was really hot but not as hot as L of course.

Finally, the motor cycle stopped and BB helped me down and took the blinfold off. We were at.. Wammy's orphanage. I blinked in confusion. "How did we get here?"

BB shrugged. "Eh, it was getting boring at head quarters and besides Near and Mello are throwing another cosplay party only this time it's Bleach which is way more awesome than Naaruto. I'm going as Ichigo."

"Oh okay." Then near walked over to say hello. "Hi zoelee, long time no see." I waved at him then ran up and threw my arms around him because he was like a little brother to me. "Near! I missed you guys so much! Hey, did you know that me and L are dating now?"

He looked like shock. "Really? that's amazing zoelee! Matt and Mello are dating now too."

I looked shocked too. "But aren't they just really good friends?"

Near shrugged. "I think they... you know" he wiggled his eyebrows "do other stuff too."

I gasped out of happiness and then saw matt and mello walk over. They were both holding hands but when Mello saw us, he pulled his hand away in emabressment. "Hi z" he mumbled and matt pulled out his ds and started playing his game which was on the hundredth and seventeen level. "Hi guys! Why didn't you tell me that you two had a thing for each other? you are so cute toghther! but matt i thought that you were gay."

Mello looked angry and then stormed away. I blinkd. "Did I saw something wrong?" Matt took a cigarette out of his mouth and looked at me then said "mellos a guy, zoelee."

"Oh..."

Suddenly L and Light turned up on another motor cycle too. L took off his helmet and flicked his hair like it was in slow motion and he looked really sexy, then watary showed up and he was on a harley and matsuda was on a side cart and drinking a coke. I ran up to hug L but then stopped because i remembered that matsuda was there.

"Hey, what are you all doing here?" I asked.

"We got an owl to say that we were invited to the cosplay party" L replied, and got off the motor cycle. Light did too, and walked to the inside of the orphange. "Who are you going as?" I asled. "Ichigo" he said, then i gasped. "but BB is going as Ichigo too!"

"I see..." He said, then looked at BB suspiciously who smirked. "So then," the evil look a like said. "I guess you'll just have to figure out which one is the real L at the party." I started shaking suddenly becoming nervous. This couldnt have been any worse, but then SHINee turned up again all on motor bikes as well and they walked over and I could see heaps of flashes like jealousy in L's eyes. They were all going as Ichigo too. "Alright then, we'll see who wins."


	6. things get Complicated!

hi mina! i'm back again with another chapter. Mandy was sick sorry so she couldnt ediit this chapter so you will have to put up with my bad grammar and spelling sorry because i know that its not good but im trying my best. also, i don't know what you mean is this intentional? it is written to be emotional and stuff if that's what you mean and thanks for your advice saying that my oc is a bit of a mary sue but i tried to make her not be! x

* * *

light had also been on the back of the motorcycle that L was on and he was in the room as i got ready for the cosplay ball and he was doing his hair which was bruwn remember? he was combing at the mirror and then he flicked it. "hey zoelee do you like misa" he said. i sighed. "i don't like like her, just as a friend. don't worry i know that you really care about her and even though shes a lesbian you still want her to be your girlfirned." "well then thats good he said, and then walkked over and cupped my chin with his hand. "because I like like you zoelee" i would have gasped but he was kissing me and i closed my eyes and leant in. he was really evil handsome. then he started wrapping his arms around me and pulled me closer but the door opened and it was... L! he walked over like anger and shoved light out of the way and then he kissed me and shouted "how dare you cheat on me zoelee!"

i was so sad. even saddder than when my parents had died only they werent my real parents they were my fake parents because i was a shinigami princess which i had forgotten about before. i started crying tears of trenchant depression. i knew that he would break up with me. when i looked up though he was gone and then my phone beeped for a text message. i looked at it. it was from ryussaki. "it's over.' it said. i cried and kicked light out of the room because he had ruined my life, then i sat on the bed and pulled off my wig which was purple and drifted into sleep. some hours later near came in and he woke me up he put his hand on my shoulder and shook me with gentle. "zoelee" he said "are you awake. i nodded softly then sat up. "mello told me about what happened" he said. "yeah" "are you okay" i shook my head. i felt like i wanted to die. "i want to die nearchan" i said. he took me in his arms and hugged me. "im sure that L will stop being angry soon and besides you love him dont you

i nodded again "then things will be okay" i sniffled and wiped away a stray tear that was running down my cheek. "okay..." "you should come and join us." "yes i will thanks near" he held my hand and then we walked out to the hall which was down the stair case and it was decorated in things from bleach. matt was sitting on Mello's lap and drinking this stuff that looked like a chocolate milkshake mello was always teasing him about his weight and that was another reason that i thought that he had been a girl and also that he reads dolly in secret in the wammy's library and steals my conditioner sometimes. "hi mello and matt" i said as i walked over. matt looked at me weirdly. "huh what happened to your cosplay z?" he said. i shruugged. "i kind of forgotten about it after what happened." he looked at me sad. "are you okay" "im okay i guess..." "would you like a hug" no thanks matt ill just go outside for a while.

the outside was black and starry and it was already night. i walked out to the verandah and no one else was there so i put my arms over the railing and started crying. my whole body shook and even though i could hear the sound of shinees awesome playing drifting in from the hall it couldnt have possibly cheered me up.

"zoelee'i heard a voice say and i turned around "L?" i said. what are you doing here dont you hate me" "hate you?" he said and then pulled me in close and kissed me quickly on the lips. "why would i hate you" suddenly, i realissed. it wasnt L who had seen me kissing light before, it was BB! i shrunk back still feeling guilty and he looked at me hurt. "is something wrong" he said. i nodded then looked away. "its just has light told you yet..." "told me what?" i felt tears building up in my eyes but i blinked them away. "that i.." then, the music stopped playing and shinee came out to the balcony and they were talking really loudly and had lemonades and they were all really cute so i got distracted and because they were all dressed as Ichigo i lost site of L. "ryussaki?" i shouted out because i remembered to use his alias smartly but there was no reply. i ran back inside and ran into nearchan. "nearchan have you seen ryussaki" i said. "i havent sorry zoelee"

i quickly ran up the stairs back up to my bedroom everything was starting to spin and i was so confused. i felt so guilty for kissing light and i couldnt even face L even though i loved him so much. I threw the door open and was about to close it and lock it quickly behind me when i heard weird sounds coming from the bed. i blushed and whipped around to see... Light and BB kissing! with their shirts off! but maybe, it was L? i was so confused...i threw my hands over my face and ran out again. my world was spinnign. i didnt know what was real anymore my whole world turned into a dark disfigured nightmare of untimely sorrow where there was no shape or color in a banal wastland of depression that was my soul and then...

i saw misa on the stairs. I feinted and she caught me in her arms. and i started having this weird dream about my past...


	7. ending

hey everyyone, this is the final chapter! thanks for reading xx you guys are teh best.

* * *

my dream was boring anyway. it was basically just about my parents and that they were shinigami who abandoned me at an orphanage that was called Wammy's and that was where watary had found me.

when i woke up misa was there and also light. misa looked like she had been crying and light had his arms folded like he was mean and evil handsome and i sat up looking at them both."hi"

"hi" said misa.

then watary walked in the room. he was carrying a damp towel and put it on my face. "zoelee are you okay" he said. "yeah im okay but what happened why did i pass out."

he sighed sadly then looked over at teh others and he said "im afraid that you have a disease zoelee. i need to ask you some questions in order to come to a hypothesis. is that okay?" i blinked. i was... sick? but me and L still had our whole lives ahead of us. we were going to get married next fall and raise a family soon and i was pregnant... i gulped with nervous. "okay..."

he took in a deep breath. "do you feel an urge to be over dramatic sometimes?"i guessed that i could be...

i nodded feintly. "do you feel dizzy and feint whenever you are around L and feel like he is the only reason why you could ever exist in this world and that he is undoubtedly your one and only true love even though you have only known him for a short period of... days?" i shrugged. i guessed that was true. but it was true love. of course i felt like that. "and lastly" watary said pushing up his glasses like a father figure and with his old gray hair that was hanging around his face like hair does thats old. "does your life feel like it is a whole series of plotless and pointless turn of events in which nothing worth noting happens and you and ryussaki just randomly kiss?" i blinked away tears of sad. what was he trying to say. misa wrapped he arms around me in concern adn light flipped his hair. "were-were you kissing L before?" i asked him suddnly remembering that that was what i had feinted from. he looked at me and then nodded with hesitation. "yes. i was zoelee. L has been in love with me this whole time. me and him are soul mates."

tears of black masacara bled through my eyes which were overcome by wells of salty droplets and i looked up at watary. "i dont ..i dont understand whats going on." then he said. "zoelee, im afraid that you... are an annoying oc self insert in a poorly written fan fiction. none of this is real.

then light wrote down one final name in his death note which was zoelee wynter vio'let adn she died, even though she was a shinigami princess she still died because she just did and no one raelly cared except maybe misa . and L and light and shinee all had a massive freaking party which wasnt cosplay but awesome because zoelee was dead.

the end


End file.
